Zero vs the Armies of Danger
by Windrises
Summary: The Emperor gets some new sidekicks and has them attack Zero. Also, Cornelia has her own plans.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by sunrise. This story is dedicated to all of the talented people that worked on Code Geass.

Zero and the Black Knights stopped the Emperor and his sidekicks from stealing some gold. Zero said "Me and my sidekicks have stopped you for like the 40th time Charles. I think it's time for you to give up."

Emperor Charles angrily replied "How dare you think that I should do such a thing. I'm going to defeat you with my next evil scheme!"

Zero proudly said "It's impossible to stop me. You literally have a zero percent chance of winning a battle with me."

The Emperor started walking away from the heroes. Bismarck asked "Do you already have your next evil scheme planned out?"

Emperor Charles said "Of course I do. Zero thinks I'm a fool, but I'm going to prove to him that I'm the one in charge. I've recently gotten contacts from a new team. I believe that they'll be able to help me get rid of Zero forever. Get the plane ready. I'm going to the arctic."

A few days later the Emperor arrived in the arctic. He traveled for several minutes before finding an army of ice creatures.

The Ice Commander said "Greetings Emperor."

Emperor Charles replied "Zero and his teammates need to get defeated soon. They're the most bothersome enemies that I've ever dealt with."

The Ice Commander said "Then I'll have Zero put on ice."

Emperor Charles replied "Sounds like a wonderful idea. Zero won't win this time." The Emperor did a long villain laugh.

A week later the Emperor's ice army made a ice lair. The Ice Commander asked "What do you think of it?"

Emperor Charles smiled and said "It's really cool."

Meanwhile Zero was dancing around the Black Knights' hideout. He crashed into the table. The table broke and fell to the ground. Zero said "I better get rid of this thing before I get in trouble." Zero threw the broken table pieces out the window. The table pieces landed on Diethard Ried.

Diethard looked at the table pieces and thought they were cookies. He said "I'm going to have a good dessert today."

Zero heard about the new ice lair and said "The thought of an ice lair being near us is a chilling thought. Lets go see what's going on at the ice hideout."

Kaname Ohgi replied "Okay Zero."

Zero and the Black Knights walked to the ice hideout. Zero looked around and said "It's a well made hideout."

Tamaki replied "It's pretty cool."

Ice Guard # 1 said "I see a group of intruders."

Ice Guard # 2 replied "One of them looks like Zero."

Ice Guard # 1 said "Then this is going to be our coolest success." The Ice Guards started running towards Zero and the Black Knights.

General Tohdoh asked "What are those freaky looking creatures?"

Zero said "They look like ice dudes."

Ice Guard # 1 said "You need to come with us."

Zero replied "Hold on there. We don't have to do that. We have the right to reject your demands."

Ice Guard # 1 said "Fair point." The Ice Guards walked away.

Meanwhile the Emperor was impatient. Emperor Charles said "We better capture Zero and the Black Knights soon. It's so cold in here."

The Ice Commander asked "Does this place give you the cold shoulder?"

Emperor Charles said "My body is freezing, but my angry is making me feel heated."

The Ice Commander replied "That's not very cool."

The Ice Guards walked by. Ice Guard # 1 said "We found Zero and his teammates."

Emperor Charles asked "Why didn't you stop them? You have to get rid of them."

Ice Guard # 1 said "Hold on there. We have the right to reject commands."

Ice Guard # 2 said "Don't be so strict bro." The Emperor was so mad at the ice guards that he beat up both of them. The ice guards passed out.

The Ice Commander said "It'll be much harder to stop Zero and the others since you attacked my army."

Emperor Charles replied "Then you need to get rid of Zero. Give him the coldest reception of his life. Zero must face the ultimate wrath!"

The Ice Commander said "I'll get defeat Zero."

Meanwhile Zero and the Black Knights were playing around in the ice lair. They started having a snowball fight. Zero said "I'm the master of snowball fights." Zero threw tons of snowballs at the Black Knights.

Tamaki replied "You should throw zero snowballs, because of your name."

Kaname Ohgi said "You're really good at throwing snowballs Zero, but you threw too many at me."

Zero replied "I didn't throw that many at you."

Ohgi said "You threw five dozen snowballs at me."

Zero replied "Well you should be having fun instead of counting."

Ohgi said "This doesn't seem like a good time for playing."

Zero asked "Why are you being so overdramatic?"

General Tohdoh said "The Emperor's team could try to attack us."

Zero replied "I'm hoping that they won't do that."

The Ice Commander ran up to Zero and said "I'm going to get rid of you."

Zero replied "Chill out." The Ice Commander punched Zero and threw him across the room.

The Ice Commander said "You're going to get defeated."

Zero replied "I disagree with that statement you cold hearted monster."

The Ice Commander said "Prepare for the coolest victory of my life." The Ice Commander kicked Zero.

Ohgi said "Oh dear. It seems like Zero might not win this battle."

Zero replied "You should be ashamed of your lack of trust for me. I can easily defeat this uncool fool."

Ohgi replied "But he's been winning every step of the fight so far."

Zero replied "I'm going to stop that." It was a sunny day outside so Zero grabbed the Ice Commander and threw him outside. The Ice Commander melted.

Emperor Charles walked up to Zero and said "I know how to defeat you Zero. I found some special ice crystals that can freeze up your entire body. You'll get so cold that you'll become stuck in ice forever." The Emperor laughed.

Zero said "Since you brought the ice crystals outside they're going to melt." The ice crystals melted.

Emperor Charles said "I'm incredibly mad at you Zero. You ruined my coolest plan."

Zero said "It was one of the coolest things that I've ever done."

Emperor Charles replied "That's a rather chilling think to think about."

After that, Princess Cornelia was having a meeting to show off her newest creation. Cornelia said "My team and I have made the ultimate invention. It'll finally get rid of Zero."

Prince Schneizel replied "I doubt that. I've done dozens of schemes recently and all of them failed."

Cornelia said "Well what me, Lloyd, and the others made will defeat Zero."

Schneizel replied "Then tell me about the creation."

Cornelia said "We made a creature that's more powerful than Zero and his team members combined."

Lloyd Asplund and a bunch of Cornelia's employees brought in a giant cage. Inside the cage was a lava creature.

Schneizel asked "How did you make that?"

Cornelia said "We used some materials from actual volcanos. We combined that with Lloyd's newest creature technology."

Schneizel asked "But can you control this freakish thing?"

Lloyd said "It's been programmed to hate Zero. I showed him dozens of broadcasts so he knows what Zero looks like."

Schneizel said "This plan seems a little crazy Cornelia."

Cornelia replied "This creature is way more dangerous than anything that you've made to stop Zero recently. I'm going to send the lava creature to Zero and the Black Knights' hideout." Cornelia did a really evil sounding laugh.

Several minutes later Cornelia and the lava creature were near Zero and the Black Knight's lair. Cornelia had an evil smile on her face while saying "Zero and his pesky sidekicks are going to finally lose." She laughed.

Zero was trying to work on a new plan, but he looked out the window and saw Cornelia and the lava creature. Zero said "It seems like we're in more trouble than usual."

Kaname Ohgi asked "What's going on?"

Zero said "Princess Cornelia has come. She has a weird creature working for her."

Ohgi asked "What is it?"

Zero said "I don't know the details, but it looks pretty cool."

Cornelia pulled out her megaphone and said "Greetings Zero. Since Prince Schneizel has constantly failed to get rid of you I'm getting the honor of being the one who'll have you destroyed."

Zero asked "What is that creature thing?"

Cornelia said "It's a lava creature. It's powerful enough to get rid of you."

Zero proudly said "It couldn't stop me. I'm the smartest, most powerful, coolest, and most handsome superhero in the entire world."

Cornelia said "Your bragging is so annoying. The lava creature will break you." Cornelia had a evil look on her face while saying "The end of Zero will be a delightful event. The destruction of heroes brings so much delight to master criminals like myself." She did another evil sounding laugh.

General Tohdoh said "We need to all team up to stop the lava creature."

Zero replied "That's not going to happen."

Ohgi asked "What do you mean Zero?"

Zero said "I'm going to fight the lava monster by myself."

Tohdoh replied "That would be a really dangerous thing to do Zero."

Ohgi said "The lava creature seems like one of the strongest enemies that we ever fought."

Zero replied "The lava creature was created to get rid of me. I couldn't put you in danger. I'm going to get rid of the pesky lava thing."

Cornelia's evil smile stayed on her face while asking "Are you ready to fight the lava creature Zero?"

Zero said "Yes."

Cornelia walked up to the lava creature and said "No need to be gentle to this fool. Make sure that this is the only battle that you ever have with him."

Zero ran up to the lava creature and said "I'm going to be the winner of this battle." Zero tried to punch the lava creature, but it didn't hurt the lava creature that much. The lava creature tried to throw lava at Zero, but Zero kept dodging the lava.

Cornelia angrily said "Stop dodging the attacks Zero. I have lots of other schemes to finish up."

The lava creature stepped on Zero. Zero felt like he was getting crushed by the lava creature. The lava creature tried to keep his left foot on Zero, but Zero dug underground to escape. The lava creature was confused about where Zero was.

Cornelia said "He went under the dirt. We'll find him." Cornelia started digging around the dirt and said "It's hard to believe of someone who's such a high ranking member of royalty would have to dig around the dirt."

Zero popped out of the dirt and said "I need to go to a special place."

Cornelia replied "You're not going to do that Zero. I'm going to make sure that the lava creature destroys you."

Zero said "That's not going to happen. I'm the hardest hero in the world to defeat." He started running away. Cornelia told the lava creature to follow Zero. Zero said "I need help."

Ohgi asked "What do you need?"

Zero said "An airplane." Zero looked around and found an airplane in his hideout's parking lot. He used the airplane to start flying away.

Cornelia said "It seems like that foolish Zero is trying to sneak away. Thankfully the lava creature has the power to fly." The lava creature started flying in the sky and following Zero.

Zero looked around and saw that the lava creature was following him. Zero said "The lava creature seems to be unaware that he's helping my plan. I hope that he doesn't get rid of me before I get to my destination."

The lava creature punched and kicked Zero's airplane. Zero said "The lava creature is acting like a major troublemaker. Thankfully I'll get rid of him soon."

Zero flew to an island that had a volcano. The lava creature flew to the island too and started punching Zero. Zero grabbed his airplane and threw it at the lava creature. The lava creature landed into the island's volcano. The volcano melted the lava creature. Although the airplane was a little damaged it still worked Zero so Zero used it to fly back.

Cornelia asked "What happened?"

Zero proudly said "I got rid of the lava creature. He got destroyed instead of me."

Cornelia replied "I'm going to work on another plan and I'll eventually get rid of you." Cornelia ran away.

General Tohdoh said "I'm really proud of you Zero."

Ohgi said "Zero's one of the best heroes ever."

Zero proudly replied "I'm the prince of heroicness."

A few hours later Cornelia had another meeting with Schneizel. Schneizel asked "What's going on?"

Cornelia said "Zero got rid of the lava creature."

Schneizel replied "That means your plans erupted."


End file.
